The present invention relates to a job processing apparatus for executing a job according to job data included in an input command.
Job processing apparatus having a power-saving feature automatically shift from a normal operation mode to a power-saving operation mode after a lapse of a specified time period during which no job data is input. A job processing apparatus herein is an apparatus for executing a job according to input job data, such as a personal computer, a printer, or a copying machine. In the job processing apparatus in the power-saving operation mode, power is supplied only to circuits having functions required for return to the normal operation mode. The shift to the power-saving operation mode allows the job processing apparatus to be ready for an incoming command with reduced power consumption.
When a command including job data is input in the power-saving operation mode, however, the job processing apparatus needs to be returned to the normal operation mode before execution of a job according to the input command is initiated. The job processing apparatus in the power-saving operation mode thus takes a longer time to complete a job than in the normal operation mode. Accordingly, the more often the job processing apparatus shifts to the power-saving operation mode, the more possible it is that an operator waits long for a job to be completed.
In view of the foregoing, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-184106 discloses a job processing apparatus as a facsimile machine that shifts to the power-saving operation mode after a time period longer in proportion to frequency of access to the job processing apparatus.
However, it is preferable to take operators' psychology into consideration in determining length of the time period after which the job processing apparatus shifts to the power-saving operation mode. For example, waiting for a job to be completed by the job processing apparatus is more frustrating for an operator who operates the apparatus directly than for an operator who operates the apparatus remotely. The invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-184106 does not take into consideration such frustration of operators.
A feature of the present invention is to offer a job processing apparatus capable of shifting the apparatus from the normal operation mode to the power-saving operation mode at an optimum time for operators.